The prime objective of this contract activity is to develop and maintain a communications system to enable the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases to effectively transfer and disseminate the results of research within its purview to scientists, health care providers, patients, and the general public. The contractor is to provide professional and technical support for the planning, development, implementation, promotion, and evaluation of a variety of current and future education/information efforts. Among the educational efforts planned will be conferences, workshops, exhibits and accompanying informational materials for a variety of audiences to broaden public and professional awareness and understanding of the causes and treatment of allergic, immunologic, and infectious diseases.